Un peu, Beaucoup, Potionnément
by Netellafim
Summary: TRADUCTION. Crivey trompe son petit ami,Harry Potter. Et Draco est prêt à tout pour entrer dans le lit du Survivant, même à faire du chantage. Même à être transformé un chétif gryffondor pour une nuit, par la magie du Polynectar...


_Blabla de la traductrice: Quouuuua, une traduction ? Et oui, une traduction. Pas que je manque moi-même d'idées, loin de là. Pas que je manque non plus de projets en cours. Pas que je m'ennuie. Non, rien de tout ça. J'ai moult projets en cours, je suis déjà débordée en fait ! Mais je suis un peu dingo. Ca on le savait déjà. Et j'aime toucher à tout. La traduction fait partie des expériences que je rêvais de tenter. Et en une soirée, c'est passé d'une vague envie à un projet en cours grâce à une discussion avec une camarade auteur, Neo Mirage (je vous conseille d'ailleurs sa fiction, tordante quoique loin d'être fini vu l'incapacité de la demoiselle à tenir ses délais), qui m'a donné envie de me lancer et qui m'a même fourni la fic ! _

_Voila, j'ai adoré cette expérience, parce que j'adore traduire, c'est mon exercice favori en anglais. Trouver les mots pour écrire sa propre pensée est déjà ardu, mais trouver les mots pour transmettre la pensée d'une inconnue qui ne parle pas la même langue, là ça devient un challenge fabuleux pour qui aime jouer avec les mots. Et j'ai bien pris mon pied, mon dico sur les genoux, à chercher mille mots et à retourner mille fois mes phrases. C'était vraiment génial. Si j'avais pas déjà tellement de trucs à écrire, ca pourrait bien devenir une habitude. Sur ce, comme ce texte n'est pas le mien, je vais pas m'étaler pendant trois siècles sur ma vie ! Et pas de fond musical car je ne me sens pas la légitimité de décider de ça non plus. Démerdez vous un peu )_

_Autre chose, les notes semées dans le texte sont les miennes (même quand le texte ne m'appartient pas, je peux pas me retenir de commenter tout et n'importe quoi… mais surtout la traduction )._

_J'attends vos reviews, que ce soit sur mon incroyable traduction ou sur l'histoire qui est super et les lemons qui défouraillent sec, ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre. Le lien vers le profil de l'auteur est sur mon profil si vous voulez lui parler en personne. Et de toute manière, je lui transmettrais moi-même toutes les reviews (je vais m'amuser à traduire vos mots \o/). _

_Merci à celles qui m'ont aidée quand j'avais besoin d'un avis sur cette traduction (elles se reconnaitront). Merci à ceux qui me lisent. Merci à toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré via ffnet, pour votre sympathie toujours, votre soutien parfois, et tout le reste. J'espère en rencontrer encore plein plein plein d'autres ! _

_Bonne lecture._

_Nella_

_Disclaimer de la traductrice : Il y a encore moins de trucs à moi que d'habitude ! Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, l'histoire appartient à sa sympathique auteur. Je sers juste d'intermédiaire, c'est un peu reposant pour mon imagination surchauffée. Cette fiction est une fiction anglaise de **drippingcherry**, publiée sous le titre « **Polyjuice passion** » (aucun rapport avec la fiction du même titre traduite par Verowyn, et que je vous conseille aussi très très chaudement (c'est le mot :P)). Lien sur mon profil pour lire l'original si vous ne faites confiance qu'à vous-même. Un grand merci à elle pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa fic, et pour m'avoir aidé à le faire. _

_Notes qui n'ont rien à faire là mais que la vilaine traductrice met quand même vite fait même si elle s'en veux : _

_D'une part, je tenais à vous rappeler l'existence de la COUILLE (pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle, cours de rattrapage sur mon profil) ! Certes, ca traine terriblement, mais promis, la publication débutera avant la fin de la semaine (enfin !). On recrute toujours, pour ceux qui seraient intéressé._

_D'autre part, un autre projet mérite d'être porté à l'intention de mes petits lecteurs en sucre : on voudrait organiser l'an prochain un camp de vacances pour yaoiste : louer, pendant une semaine, un grand gite, quelque part dans la campagne française et s'y retrouver entre auteur et lecteurs de yaoi, principalement venant du fandom HP si possible. Pour plus d'infos, un tour sur mon profil est vivement recommandé. Maintenant, place au texte_ !

* * *

Résumé original : Qu'est-ce que Draco ne ferait pas pour arriver dans le lit de Harry…

Disclaimer original: Harry Potter est la propriété exclusive de JKR et de Bloomsbury/ Scholastic/ Warner Bros. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette fiction.

* * *

UN PEU, BEAUCOUP, POTIONNEMENT...(0)

Draco s'impatientait. La situation était si ridicule, si indigne de Potter que Drago avait du mal à se retenir d'émasculer d'un sort ce maniaque de l'appareil photo efflanqué qui était la cause de tout ça. Mais ça, c'est ce qu'un Gryffondor aurait fait. Draco résista à cette pulsion irréfléchie car il avait devant lui une rare opportunité de réaliser le fantasme qui l'obsédait depuis des mois.

Il enfonça un peu plus ses doigts dans l'avant bras maigrelet de Crivey et cracha la même question pour la troisième fois :

« Comment il est au lit ? »

Draco n'avait pas vraiment besoin de cette information particulière pour parvenir à ses fins, mais s'il savait à quoi s'attendre, les choses avaient plus de chances de se passer en douceur. Et, si jamais il n'était pas en mesure de mettre son plan à exécution ce soir, il se servirait des précisions de Crivey pour stimuler son imaginaire lors de sa séance de travaux manuels du soir(1). Crivey, de toute manière, se comportait comme un petit con récalcitrant.

« C'est pas tes affaires ! dit Crivey alors qu'il tentait de basculer sa tête en arrière pour se mettre hors de portée de la baguette qui s'enfonçait dans sa gorge.

- Et bien moi j'ai décidé que c'était mes affaires ! »

Draco enfonça encore plus sa baguette dans la peau fine.

« Et si tu ne veux pas que Potter découvre ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, tu vas devoir jouer le jeu ! »

Ils étaient seuls dans les toilettes des hommes, et Draco lançait sans cesse des regards vers la porte. C'était une chance que personne ne soit encore venu le dîner avait commencé cinq minutes plus tôt.

« Je ne sais pas » dit Crivey.

Le sourcil arqué de Draco devait être une vision terrifiante, pour que Crivey reformule sa réponse dans un balbutiement effrayé.

« Bon, d'accord, je… je suppose que je sais, mais je ne saurais pas comment décrire…

- Sois créatif ! répliqua sèchement Draco. Est-ce qu'il est tendre et attentionné ou est-ce qu'il te baise si fort que tu ne peux plus t'assoir le lendemain ? Est-ce qu'il prend son temps et comble chacun de tes désirs ? Ou est-ce qu'il t'utilise comme la putain insignifiante que tu es ? Est-ce qu'il suce ta petite bite ? Est-ce qu'il est doué pour ça ? »

Les joues de Crivey virèrent au rouge écarlate.

« Il est bon dans tout ce qu'il fait.

- Continue … »

Crivey mâcha sa lèvre inférieure pendant un moment puis dit :

« Il aime contrôler, ou en tout cas ça a l'air d'être le cas. Je… je suis pas le genre dominant, tu vois, alors je… je le laisse généralement faire tout ce qu'il veut… »

Il rougit à nouveau.

« Et il aime mordre. »

Un délicieux frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Draco.

« Il aime mordre ? »

Crivey acquiesça.

« Oui. Il peut même y aller assez fort des fois.

- Et tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

Draco s'avança, coinçant à nouveau Crivey contre le lavabo. Il avait relâché la pression, s'étant perdu dans de délicieuses pensées pendant un moment, et avait laissé assez d'espace à Crivey pour qu'il se détende un peu. C'était inacceptable.

« Bien sur que si!

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu le trompes ? »

Comme la réponse ne venait pas, Draco planta sa baguette sous le menton de Crivey pour lui rappeler qu'il était toujours là.

« Pourquoi ? »

Crivey haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je voulais juste voir comment ça faisait avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Drago était outragé/révolté. Le pitoyable petit Colin Crivey trompait sa Toridissime Altesse(2) le Garçon Qui A Survécu parce qu'il _voulait voir comment ça faisait avec quelqu'un d'autre _! Une fois encore, Draco eut du mal de se retenir de jeter un horrible maléfice, probablement un Impardonnable. « Quel crétin ingrat ! » pensa-t-il. Il fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et en sorti un petit canif, ricanant quand les yeux de Crivey s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur, puis il attrapa une mèche des ternes cheveux châtains du garçon avant de la trancher d'un coup de couteau.

Crivey ferma les yeux et souffla.

« Je peux partir maintenant? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Montre-moi comment tu l'embrasses. »

Draco devint nauséeux au son de ses propres mots, mais il devait être capable de reproduire la manière d'embrasser de Crivey s'il voulait parvenir à être totalement convaincant.

Crivey le regardait, bouche bée.

« T'es pas sérieux ?

- Quel est le problème, Crivey ? Tu vas pas me dire que ca te gène d'embrasser d'autres mecs que ton précieux petit copain ! dit Drago d'une voix méprisante. Je veux savoir comment tu l'embrasses. Montre-moi. »

Draco relâcha juste assez la pression de sa baguette pour permettre à Crivey de presser timidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser était vif, mais soumis et – merci Merlin – pas trop bâclé.

Draco grava ce baiser dans sa mémoire et se détacha du châtain.

« Maintenant, donne-moi le mot de passe de la tour des Gryffondor. »

Crivey hésita. Draco devenait irritable, mais se força à avoir l'air patient.

« Si tu me donne le mot de passe, tu pourras partir, et Harry ne saura jamais que c'est toi qui me l'a donné. Mais si tu refuses, tu peux être sûr qu'il sera très vite au courant de ton infidélité. »

Draco pouvait deviner la lutte interne qui se déroulait dans la tête de Crivey. Il se demanda si cet idiot avait une idée de ce que prévoyait de faire Draco. Certes, n'importe qui avec une once de matière grise aurait compris : les cheveux, le baiser, le mot de passe,… c'était évident. Mais d'un autre coté, Crivey n'était pas la plus brillantes des étoiles dans le ciel. Pas que ça ait de l'importance. Peu importait ce qu'il avait compris ou pas, Crivey n'avait pas le choix – du moins s'il ne voulait pas que Potter apprenne qu'il se faisait baiser par Justin Finch Fletcher dans les toilettes.

Les épaules de Crivey s'affaissèrent.

« Lutins mutins.

- Et le mot de passe de la chambre du préfet ?

- Plume en sucre.

- Merci, remercia Drago d'un ton exagérément poli. Maintenant, va te faire voir. Et débrouille toi pour rester loin de Potter ce soir, ou sinon… »

Draco ne put se retenir de rire de la manière dont le jeune garçon détala comme un rat. Il réalisa qu'il avait laissé Crivey partir trop facilement. Un déchet pareil ne devrait pas être autorisé à approcher Potter, encore moins à coucher avec lui avant de le tromper. Mais pour le moment, Draco avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

o0o0o0o

L'épaisse potion boueuse bouillait paresseusement dans le chaudron, emplissant les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde d'une fumée sombre. Quand ce fut prêt, Draco en versa dans un verre. Il était temps d'ajouter un peu des cheveux de Crivey. Il jeta quelques mèches dans le verre, et la potion siffla et moussa, tournant à une nuance blafarde de jaune.

Draco se pinça le nez et avala la dégoutante mixture à grandes gorgées. Il se raidit et se contorsionna sous les effets désagréables qui suivirent. Une brulante sensation de nausée se répandit en lui, et son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Il observa avec fascination ses mains se mettre à rapetisser, sa peau prendre un teint doré plus sombre. A son grand désarroi, ses nouveaux doigts ne montraient aucune trace d'une récente manucure.

Draco ne put résister à l'envie d'ouvrir son pantalon pour en jauger le contenu.

« Merde ! »

C'était un peu petit, mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de finir dans le lit de Potter, il composerait avec ça pour la nuit. Il tira sa baguette et lança un simple sort de découpe pour raccourcir sa robe, dont les bords trainaient maintenant par terre. Un second sortilège fit virer sa cravate vert et argent au rouge et or, et un troisième changea l'écusson Serpentard en un écusson le désignant comme appartenant à la maison Gryffondor.

« Ne te regarde pas dans le miroir ! » s'ordonna-t-il.

Draco savait que s'il regardait son reflet, il aurait un mouvement de recul et abandonnerait son plan. Il s'imagina pâle, blond et éblouissant comme toujours alors qu'il fit volte face et quitta les toilettes à grands pas.

Son cœur battait avec excitation dans sa poitrine alors qu'il montait de nombreuses volées de marches qui le menèrent finalement au portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il murmura le mot de passe et pénétra par un trou dans le mur. Il y avait quelques Gryffondors éparpillés dans la pièce commune, mais aucun ne prêta attention à Draco. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour. Rassemblant tout son courage, Draco alla jusqu'à la chambre privée du préfet (celle de Potter), dont il avait attentivement étudié l'emplacement sur une carte détaillée de Poudlard.

« Plume en sucre » murmura-t-il au lion au dessus de la porte, qui s'ouvrit alors.

Il franchit le seuil et regarda autour de lui. La chambre était hideuse avec toutes ses décorations rouge et or. Potter n'était visiblement pas encore rentré, parce qu'il n'était nulle part en vue. Cela satisfit Draco : il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour reprendre son calme. Il s'assit au bord du lit de Potter et attrapa un oreiller, le portant à son visage. Il sentait le bois et la mousse, une senteur dont il avait parfois eu un aperçu quand Potter passait à coté de lui, une odeur dont il n'était jamais rassasié, mais qu'il avait rarement la chance de savourer.

Draco reposa l'oreiller, alla jusqu'à la penderie et l'inspecta. La qualité de la garde robe de Potter était médiocre, mais au moins il s'achetait maintenant des vêtements qui lui allaient vraiment. Draco attrapa un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon de pyjama et se changea, jetant nonchalamment ses propres vêtements en désordre – dans ce qu'il considérait comme étant le plus pure style Gryffondor – sur le dossier de la chaise de Potter. Sur son bureau se trouvait une petite pile de livres qui ne semblaient pas être ceux qu'ils lisaient pour les cours. Draco n'aurait jamais pensé que Potter était le genre à lire pour le plaisir, alors il s'approcha pour étudier cela.

La plupart des livres était des livres sur le Quidditch aucune surprise de ce coté là. Draco en attrapa un dont le titre était _Attrapeur et Vif d'Or_ et retourna jusqu'au lit. Quand Potter arriva un peu plus tard, Draco lisait, allongé confortablement sur le ventre, appuyé sur ses coudes et les pieds en l'air.

« Hey Colin !» lança Harry lorsqu'il le repéra depuis le pas de la porte.

Le cœur de Draco s'emballa frénétiquement alors que le garçon de ses rêves les plus torrides s'avançait vers lui. Il fit semblant d'être absorbé dans sa lecture.

« Tu penses à te mettre au Quidditch ? »

Le sourire de Potter était taquin.

Draco secoua la tête de gauche à droite, trop nerveux pour parler. Quand Potter commença à se déshabiller, il pensa qu'il allait mourir. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres à la vue alléchante de la chair dorée et des muscles tendus, et il jeta le livre sur la table de nuit.

« Tu portes mes fringues maintenant? »

Draco fit un grand sourire niais.

« Elles sentent comme toi. »

Potter plissa le front.

« Elles ne devraient pas, je ne les ai pas portées depuis qu'elles ont été lavées. »

Draco observa Potter alors qu'il retirait ses vêtements. Il était plus musclé que ce que Draco avait imaginé. Il y avait de douces courbes soulignant ses abdos, des bras et ses épaules. Draco voulut tendre la main et toucher ce torse puissant, mais Potter le couvrit avec un tee-shirt blanc et se glissa sous les couvertures.

« 'Nuit » murmura Harry d'une voix ensommeillé, la tête dans l'oreiller.

Draco avala sa salive. Après avoir passé pas loin d'un mois à préparer le Polynectar, il était hors de question qu'il s'endorme avant d'avoir eu un peu d'action. A ce moment-là, s'il avait pu agir naturellement, ca n'aurait pas été un problème : il l'aurait simplement dit. Mais que ferait Crivey ? Il ne semblait pas être le genre à réclamer des rapports sexuels quand son petit ami préférait clairement dormir.

Décidant d'agir subtilement, Draco se blottit contre le dos de Potter. Un frisson traversa Draco à ce contact. Il glissa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Potter. La chaleur émanant de son ventre réchauffa sa main moite.

« Ta main est froide » fit remarquer Potter.

Draco ne répondit pas. A la place, il commença à déposer des baisers papillons sur la nuque de Potter et son épaule droite. Ses doigts exploraient la ligne de poils qui descendaient du nombril de Potter jusqu'à l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama.

Harry grogna :

« Je suis trop fatigué. »

Déterminé à coucher avec Harry Potter ce soir-là, dans ce lit, Draco se blottit encore un peu plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon puisse sentir son érection pressant contre ses fesses. Il embrassa à nouveau la nuque de Potter, laissant cette fois des traces humides. Il glissa ses doigts sous la ceinture de Potter.

Potter haleta.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » demanda-t-il.

Dans sa voix se mêlait de la fatigue, mais également une pointe d'amusement et d'excitation. C'était un miracle, considérant ce à quoi Draco ressemblait à ce moment. Mais de toute façon, Potter ne le regardait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco ne répondit toujours pas. Il prit le lobe de l'oreille de Potter entre ses dents, le mordillant avant d'apaiser la peau sensible avec sa langue. Il glissa ses doigts plus loin sous l'élastique de Potter jusqu'à sentir la peau velouté du sexe à moitié érigé de Potter.

« Colin, tu réclames pour ça… » grogna Harry.

Draco referma sa paume autour de la queue de Potter.

La queue d'Harry Potter.

Draco fit de son mieux pour agir comme si de rien n'était, mais son esprit chancelait sous cette prise de conscience. Il attendait ca depuis le jour où Potter l'avait sauvé du Feudeymon. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il ne s'était imaginé qu'il toucherait un jour le Garçon Qui A Survécu ainsi.

Il fit glisser son pouce jusqu'à l'extrémité du sexe de Potter : elle était humide et glissante, et cette constatation fit gonfler encore sa propre érection contre les fesses de Potter. Soudain, une main ferme saisit son poignet, le sortit du pyjama de Potter, et le plaqua à coté de sa tête. Potter était maintenant au dessus de lui, sa langue glissant dans la bouche de Draco alors qu'il frottait leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

La main de Potter s'agrippait aux vêtements de Draco, les retirant. Draco tenta du mieux qu'il put de reproduire le baiser façon Crivey, mais c'était difficile de se concentrer. La bouche de Potter était chaude et dominatrice Draco sentit ses jambes s'écarter d'elles-mêmes. Il pressa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour la glisser à nouveau sous la ceinture de Potter. Le tissu était humide de liquide séminal, et la queue de Potter était plus épaisse et plus dure qu'auparavant. Draco se découvrit une subite passion pour les fluides salés qui pourrait laisser un arrière-goût persistant et légèrement amer sur sa langue.

« Baise ma bouche » dit-il.

Potter était interloqué.

« Quoi ? Tu veux… »

Draco dut se retenir de sourire alors qu'il dénouait le cordon retenant le pantalon de pyjama de Potter. Apparemment, Potter n'était pas habitué à être sucé. Quand Potter entreprit de descendre du corps de Draco, celui-ci le maintint par les hanches. Il réalisa qu'il agissait probablement d'une manière totalement incohérente par rapport à son personnage, mais il s'en fichait.

« Reste au dessus de moi. Baise ma bouche. »

Potter était toujours perplexe, mais il bougea au dessus du corps de Draco jusqu'à ce que son sexe soit en face de son visage. Draco ouvrit la bouche et darda sa langue pour gouter Potter. Pendant un moment, il le taquina seulement, léchant délicatement la chair délicieuse. Puis il attrapa les fesses de Potter avec ses deux mains et l'attira dans sa bouche, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir le gland de Potter au fond de sa gorge, et que ses lèvres encerclent la base de sa hampe. Il avait du mal à ne pas avoir de haut-le-cœur, mais le souffle haletant de Potter en valait la peine, justifiant ses efforts.

« Oh putain » soupira Potter, son visage tendu par l'extase.

Ses hanches tressautèrent légèrement de leur propre chef. Il tenta de contrôler ses mouvements au début, mais en voyant que cela ne dérangeait pas Draco, il se lâcha et plongea plus profondément et plus vite dans sa bouche.

Voyant combien Potter aimait ça, Draco abandonna l'idée de se faire baiser tout de suite : il laisserait Potter finir. Ils devraient tout recommencer depuis le début, mais Draco s'en moquait.

La vue de Potter alors qu'il se rapprochait de la jouissance rendait Draco fou. La pression dans son aine se faisait insupportable une de ses mains descendit le long de son corps et il se masturba. Il ne fallut même pas une minute avant qu'il vienne, gémissant autour de la queue de Potter.

Potter laissa échapper un cri étranglé alors qu'il attrapait une pleine poignée des cheveux de Draco et s'enfonçait profondément dans sa bouche. Il convulsa alors que sa semence giclait dans la gorge de Draco.

Potter semblait démesurément confus et désolé alors qu'il se retira.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas… J'aurais dû m'arrêter. Désolé. »

Draco eut un sourire suffisant.

« Ce n'était pas si mauvais » assura-t-il, jetant un regard explicite vers les taches qui maculait son propre ventre.

Potter vit cela et rit, d'un rire bas et sexy. Draco ne l'avait jamais entendu rire comme ça avant, et il regretta aussitôt d'avoir manqué ça pendant tout ce temps. « Pourquoi est-ce que ca ne pouvait pas être moi tout ce temps ? pensa-t-il. C'est pourtant évident que Crivey ne possède rien que je n'ai pas… »

Pendant ce temps, Potter avait lancé un sort de nettoyage sur eux et commençait à se glisser à nouveau sous les couvertures. Draco l'arrêta.

« Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

Il grimpa sur les hanches de Potter et l'embrassa tout d'abord sur la bouche avant de faire courir ses lèvres sur sa gorge, jusqu'à son torse. Il prit un téton entre ses doigts, le pinçant et le tirant pendant qu'il léchait l'autre. Potter le regardait, muet, alors que Draco descendait le long de son torse et que sa langue plongeait dans son nombril, sa main caressant le sexe du Survivant qui déjà, s'érigeait à nouveau. Quand Potter fut à nouveau complètement dur, Drago descendit de ses hanches et s'allongea sur le dos. Il écarta largement les cuisses et regarda Potter, dans l'expectative.

Potter ne perdit pas de temps. Il attrapa une petite bouteille sur la table de nuit et versa un peu d'huile dans la paume de sa main. Draco devint soudainement nerveux : il n'avait jamais été pris avant. Et Crivey avait dit que le Garçon Qui A Survécu pouvait devenir sauvage parfois.

« Tu trembles, remarqua Potter.

- C'est parce que j'ai trop envie de toi. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge en fait. Draco désirait effectivement avoir Potter en lui. Ce n'était juste pas pour cette raison qu'il tremblait ainsi.

Potter pressa sa bouche sur celle de Draco et l'embrassa avec passion alors que sa main se glissait entre ses jambes. Draco s'accrocha à la crinière de Potter, et il haleta lorsqu'il sentit un doigt s'insinuer en lui. C'est à ce moment-là que Potter mordit son épaule.

Tout se passa très vite : Draco cria de douleur à cause de la morsure juste au moment où Potter pressa un point en lui qui envoya une décharge de plaisir à travers tout son corps, comme un éclair éblouissant. Il aurait voulu que cette sensation dure toujours. Potter apaisa la morsure avec des baisers tendres qui remontèrent le long de la gorge de Draco jusqu'à son oreille.

« Tu sens bon, susurra Potter. Nouveau parfum ? »

Draco acquiesça, tentant de détendre ses muscles alors qu'un second doigt entrait en lui. Sa main saisit le sexe de Potter, impatient de sentir l'épaisse verge qu'il aurait bientôt en lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui, mais Merlin, ca me donne envie de te baiser sauvagement.»

Draco frémit à cette idée.

« Peut-être que tu devrais le faire, alors. »

Un instant plus tard, il regrettait ses mots, parce que le sexe dur de Harry le transperçait, répandant un feu brûlant depuis le bas de son dos à travers le reste de son corps, jusqu'à l'extrémité de ses doigts et de ses orteils. La sensation lui rappela les effets du Polynectar, à part que ce feu-ci était aussi agréable que douloureux.

Potter tint sa promesse : presque aussitôt qu'il fut entièrement en lui, il commença à aller et venir énergiquement. Draco prit son sexe en main et se caressa au rythme des poussées de Potter. La pression dans son aine devenait insupportable, et il avait l'impression d'être sur le point d'exploser.

Potter respirait de manière désordonnée au dessus de lui, rouge et couvert de gouttes de sueur. L'odeur de sexe et de transpiration remplissait les narines de Draco. Ajoutée à la saveur persistante du sperme de Potter sur sa langue, elle signait la perte de Draco. S'il n'avait pas été aussi délirant tant le plaisir était fort, il aurait surement été embarrassé par les sons s'échappant de sa bouche et par la manière dont ses hanches et ses jambes tremblèrent alors qu'il fut secoué par un orgasme intense.

Potter mordit à nouveau l'épaule de Draco alors qu'il continuait ses vas-et-viens brutaux. Enfin, il grogna et se tendit.

« C'était fabuleux » souffla Harry un peu plus tard, glissant son visage dans le cou de Draco.

Les épaules de Harry tressautèrent alors qu'il riait d'un rire joyeux et sincère. Il demanda ensuite :

« Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va. »

Drago avait un peu mal, mais il savait que ce n'était pas de ça que parlait Harry.

« Tu es sûr ? Tu ne sembles pas être toi-même ce soir. Tu n'avais jamais été aussi… entreprenant. Et tu n'avais jamais fait _ça_.

- Quoi, te sucer ?

- Oui… Et habituellement tu ne parles pas de ces choses-là si facilement ».

Draco haussa les épaules.

« J'essaye juste de mettre un peu de piment dans notre vie sexuelle. »

Alors que Potter continuait de le regarder d'un air dubitatif, Draco se tourna sur le coté en s'appuyant sur son coude.

« En fait, je suis Draco Malefoy. J'ai fait du Polynectar pour ressembler à ton petit ami afin que tu me baises. Désolé si je suis un peu sorti du personnage. »

Potter rit et embrassa Draco sur l'épaule.

« Idiot !

- Je suis sérieux ! »

Soudain, Potter eut l'air triste.

« Malefoy préfèrerait me jeter un maléfice plutôt que de coucher avec moi. En plus, il n'a jamais été le dominé. »

Draco arqua un sourcil.

« Tu crois ? »

Potter remettait son pyjama. Il faisait un peu frais dans le château à cette période de l'année.

« Sérieusement… Malefoy ? Il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un d'autre prendre le contrôle, quelque soit la situation. »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Je pense qu'il le ferait… Si c'était avec la bonne personne.

- Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

- Et bien, d'abord, c'est un crétin pourri gâté. Tu penses vraiment qu'il préfèrerait faire tout le boulot alors qu'il pourrait juste se coucher sur le dos et profiter ?

- Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça comme ça… »

Draco sourit.

« Tu veux dire que tu as déjà pensé à baiser Malefoy ?

- Non, répondit précipitamment Harry. »

Draco le fixa jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue de mauvaise grâce :

« Okay, peut-être. Mais c'était avant toi et moi… »

Draco observa Potter pendant un moment il était ravi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de savourer ce sentiment. Draco devait continuer à jouer le jeu. D'abord, il pensa faire croire qu'il était furieux que Potter ait admis avoir été attiré par un autre mec, mais il eut alors une autre idée.

« Tu sais, on pourrait découvrir quelle taille il fait… sous sa robe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Polynectar. Je pourrais me changer en Malefoy et te laisser me prendre comme ça. »

Potter rit.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais ne serait-ce que suggéré ça ! »

Draco croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air grave.

« Par Merlin, tu es sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry était réellement en train de rayonner à présent.

« Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point les ingrédients pour la potions sont difficiles à obtenir ? Tu devrais t'introduire dans la réserve de Snape.

- J'ai des contacts.

- Et tu aurais besoin d'un morceau de Malefoy, des cheveux ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je pourrais arranger ça. »

Potter fit un sourire radieux.

« Alors ? demanda Draco avec impatience.

- Colin, si tu arrives à te transformer en Draco Malefoy, je te promets, je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tes cheveux blonds soient une tignasse broussailleuse.

- Marché conclu, dit Draco alors qu'il tirait les couvertures sur eux. Mais n'en reparle pas… je veux te faire la surprise.

- D'accord. »

Potter se blottit contre Draco et sombra vite dans un profond sommeil. Draco aurait aimé pouvoir rester et profiter de la chaleur qui émanait du corps de l'autre garçon, du son de sa respiration lente et profonde, mais il regarda sa montre qui indiquait 2 heures du matin. La potion allait cesser de faire effet d'une minute à l'autre. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair de Potter et se leva lentement du lit, enfilant ses vêtements avant de se glisser hors de la chambre.

o0o0o0o0

Quelle personne saine d'esprit romprait avec Harry Potter ? C'était la question que se posait Draco alors qu'il était tapi dans les toilettes des garçons, attendant un certain sixième année de Gryffondor. Crivey serait là bientôt, Draco en était sur. Le garçon avait de sérieux problèmes de vessie. Il allait aux toilettes après chaque cours et deux fois pendant le déjeuner. Oui, Draco l'avait observé. Mieux vous connaissez votre rival et mieux ca vaut.

Draco attendait depuis presque un mois maintenant, laissant Potter penser que son petit copain préparait du Polynectar. Même après tout ce temps, il pouvait encore sentir les mains de Potter sur lui. Chaque caresse, chaque souffle, chaque baiser était si vivant dans sa mémoire que quand il était allongé le soir dans son lit, il aurait pu jurer que Potter était avec lui.

Depuis quelques jours, Drago était partagé entre le trac et l'impatience parce que, s'il l'avait vraiment faite, la potion imaginaire serait bientôt prête, et il pourrait enfin entrer dans le lit de Potter sous sa propre apparence. Cette fois, les mains de Potter, ses lèvres, et les autres parties de son corps serait sur ou dans le corps de Draco, plus dans celui d'un autre. Il se demandait si les sensations seraient très différentes. Mais deux jours avant qu'il puisse enfin le découvrir, cet enfoiré de crétin de Crivey décida de s'en mêler et de ruiner son plan parfait en rompant avec Potter.

Qu'allait faire Draco maintenant ? Si tout le reste échouait, il pourrait toujours tenter de séduire l'objet de ses rêves, puisque Potter semblait le trouver physiquement attirant. Mais ce serait difficile voire impossible, étant donné leur passé commun.

Si Crivey n'avait pas tout fait foiré, pensa Draco, il aurait réussi à s'envoyer en l'air avec le Survivant la nuit suivante !

En parlant du loup, Crivey choisit ce moment précis pour entrer dans les toilettes. Draco avait sa baguette pointée sur lui avant même que le garçon ait remarqué sa présence. Crivey recula, semblant sur le point de fuir à toutes jambes.

« Ne pense même pas à fuir, ou je te change en crapaud. »

Crivey se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Pourquoi as-tu rompu avec Potter ?

- Tu devrais te poser la question !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec ça ? demanda Draco, incrédule.

- Tout ! Tu lui as fait quelque chose… »

Draco lâcha un ricanement méprisant. Si seulement Crivey savait ce qu'il avait fait à Potter…

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « tu lui as fait quelque chose » ?

- Ca n'a plus jamais été la même chose entre nous, plus depuis le jour où tu m'as coupé une mèche de cheveux. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, tu m'as jeté un sort ou quoi ? »

Draco était intrigué.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'a plus été pareil entre vous ?

- Harry… Il est différent. Il me demande de faire des choses…

- Quel genre de chose ? »

Il avait une idée assez précise de la réponse, mais il voulait torturer le garçon.

« Des choses qui me gênent. »

Crivey rougit et détourna le regard avant de poursuivre.

« Des choses sexuelles. Et quand j'essaye de faire ce qu'il demande, il semble déçu. »

Pendant que Colin parlait, Draco jeta un coup d'œil à ses propres cheveux dans le miroir il était plaqué en arrière, impeccables. L'estomac de Draco tressauta quand il se remémora la promesse de Potter : « Colin, si tu arrives à te transformer en Draco Malefoy, je te promets, je vais te baiser jusqu'à ce que tes cheveux blonds soient une tignasse broussailleuse. »

Draco jeta un regard tranchant à Crivey.

« Et plutôt que de t'améliorer en essayant et en tentant de le satisfaire, tu l'as largué.

- Je … »

Colin commença, mais il soupira et se tue.

« Je suppose que tu avais raison en fait. Si tu n'es pas assez doué dans ce domaine, il n'y a rien à faire. N'empêche, ton timing était plutôt mauvais. Ecoute, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec lui au moins un jour de plus. »

Les sourcils de Crivey se froncèrent.

« Pourquoi ?

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, tu te rappelles ? Mais si tu ne veux pas être transformé en crapaud, ou pire, tu vas te dépêcher de réparer les conneries que tu as faites. »

Crivey soupira, ses yeux fixés sur le sol de marbre veiné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

- C'est très simple, dit Draco en se détournant du miroir. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est écrire une lettre à ton ex, que je vais te dicter, et la lui envoyer.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. »

Les yeux de Crivey se plissèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devoir dire ?

- Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça. Rejoins-moi ce soir, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, à 21h. Je suis sûr que tu viendras et que tu ne parleras de notre petit rendez-vous à personne, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco s'assura d'employer un ton particulièrement menaçant.

Crivey acquiesça avec circonspection.

« Bien ! fit Draco, avant de faire un sourire faussement amical au jeune garçon et de baisser sa baguette.

o0o0o0o

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » se demanda Harry alors qu'il regardait la place vide dans le lit à coté de lui.

D'accord, il savait ce qu'il avait fait, mais ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute ! Cette nuit avec Colin, presque un mois auparavant, avait était fabuleuse. Ils avaient fait des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait avant, et son petit ami avait été si fougueux, si espiègle, si… doué. Mais aussi vite qu'il s'était transformé en un amant brillant, il était redevenu ce bon vieux Colin coincé. La nuit suivante, tout était revenu à la normale. Colin avait fait une mine dégoutée quand Harry lui avait demandé de le sucer. Et il s'était juste allongé, laissant Harry faire tout ce qui lui plaisait.

Maintenant qu'Harry dormait seul, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de ne pas montrer sa déception. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus patient, s'il n'avait pas poussé Colin à recommencer, celui-ci aurait à nouveau montré son côté plus bestial et plus spontané. Enfin, honnêtement, Harry regrettait moins Colin que le sexe facile. Il regretterait aussi de ne jamais voir son petit ami transformé en Draco Malefoy.

Harry soupira. Ca aurait été marrant.

Une chouette tapa à sa fenêtre, tirant Harry de ses pensées. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, laissa entrer le volatile et prit la lettre qu'il tenait dans son bec.

« _Harry,_

_Rompre avec toi était une énorme erreur, je l'ai réalisé presque aussitôt que j'ai franchi ta porte. J'ai pris la voie de la facilité en fuyant, et maintenant je le regrette. Je me sens si froid et seul sans toi. Est-ce que tu me reprendras ? Je promets d'essayer plus fort de te satisfaire cette fois._

_Je t'aime._

_Colin_ »

Harry relut le mot, se demandant ce qu'il devrait répondre. La chouette de Colin était toujours perchée sur la fenêtre, attendant visiblement une réponse. Harry soupira et écrivit « oui » au dos du parchemin, le roula et le confia à la chouette qui repartit aussitôt. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le bon choix, mais ce n'était pas comme si le vrai Draco Malefoy allait toquer à sa porte prochainement et lui demander de le baiser !

Il était tard et il était temps pour Harry de se coucher et de tenter de dormir. Il repoussa les couvertures et se glissa entre les draps de coton.

Il concluait justement qu'essayer de dormir était peine perdue quand il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Surpris, il s'assit dans le lit.

« Qui c'est ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint, juste une nouvelle série de coup. Frustré, Harry rejeta les couvertures et rejoignit la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit, il était sûr de rêver, parce que Draco Malefoy se tenait face à lui. Son rictus était tellement vrai, ca ne pouvait être que le vrai Malefoy en face de lui.

« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Draco poussa Harry hors de son chemin et entra dans la chambre.

« Je croyais que tu voulais me baiser ? »

Harry le regarda stupidement alors que le blond allait jusqu'à son lit. Etait-ce possible ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas.

« Colin ? »

Ca, c'était déjà plus crédible.

Le blond le regarda comme si des tentacules lui avaient poussé.

« T'es aveugle, Potter ? »

Harry resta planté là, abasourdi, contemplant la sublime apparition qui était maintenant en train de retirer sa robe et de s'allonger sur son lit.

« Alors, tu vas me baiser ou pas ? »

Le sexe de Harry s'éveilla en réponse, et il claqua la porte. Ses pieds lui semblaient aussi lourds que des blocs d'acier alors qu'il s'éloignait du lit, comme s'il était attiré par une force magnétique. Quand il se dirigea vers le lit pour embrasser le blond, ce parfum submergea ses sens à nouveau. C'était le même parfum que celui que portait le vrai Draco, et cette odeur avait toujours envoyé son sang directement dans son aine.

Les lèvres de Draco étaient en feu elles envoyèrent des explosions d'étincelles à travers le corps de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il retire les vêtements qui couvraient encore le corps de Draco et qu'il ôte à la hâte son propre pyjama, avec l'aide de Draco.

C'était totalement inconcevable : Harry n'avait jamais désiré Colin comme ça quand il était dans son propre corps. Mais les lèvres de Draco étaient roses et gonflées, et Harry n'arrivait à se concentrer sur rien d'autre.

Leurs érections étaient dures et humides entre leurs corps alors qu'Harry léchait et suçait et mordillait l'oreille de Draco et sa gorge. La main de Draco était enfoncée dans ses cheveux, tirant fort, et ses jambes encerclaient les hanches de Harry alors qu'il se tordait et s'arquait sous lui.

o0o0o0o

Draco fit s'allonger Potter sur le dos et lui prodigua les mêmes attentions incendiaires qu'Harry lui avait faites subir auparavant. Il ralentit, sa langue traçant une ligne sur le torse de Potter, descendant toujours plus bas, jusqu'à se retrouver face à face avec la belle verge gonflée qui lui avait tellement manquée. Draco la prit dans sa main et enroula sa langue autour de l'extrémité luisante. Il l'emprisonna entre ses lèvres et avança jusqu'à ce que son nez s'enfonce dans la douce toison noire à la base. Les hanches de Potter tressautèrent, mais Draco les maintint en place avec ses avant-bras. Il lécha et suça et fit tourner sa langue autour de la hampe jusqu'à ce que Potter grogne et que des rubans de semence giclent dans sa bouche.

« Baise-moi » demanda Potter alors qu'il haletait et que son souffle se calmait.

Ses yeux luisaient, aussi intensément verts qu'une jungle sauvage. Draco attrapa la bouteille qui était toujours sur la table de nuit, versa un peu du contenu visqueux sur ses doigts avant de les approcher de l'entrée de Potter.

La patience est peut-être une vertu, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le trait de caractère principal de Draco. Il introduit deux doigts d'un coup, les tordant dans le corps moite de Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse et réclame plus. Ensuite, il écarta les jambes de Harry et plongea sa queue en lui d'une poussée brusque. Son cri de plaisir alors qu'ils joignaient ainsi leurs corps se mêla avec celui de son amant. Le cul de Harry était délicieusement serré et le jeune homme provocateur contractait ses muscles internes pour attiser le désir animal qui animait Draco.

Draco plongeait dans le corps de Harry dans de courtes et rapides poussées, chaque coup de rein visant ce point tendre dans le corps de Potter. Ses efforts tiraient au jeune homme sous lui les cris les plus délicieux qui soient. La main de Potter glissa d'un air appréciateur sur les pectoraux de Draco alors qu'il le pénétrait encore et encore.

Draco était si près de l'orgasme, ils l'étaient tout les deux. Le doigt de Potter était à l'intérieur de Draco de telle manière qu'à chaque fois qu'il se retirait un peu des chairs sensibles de Potter, ce doigt s'insinuait un peu plus loin en lui. Draco pouvait sentir un incroyable orgasme monter en lui. Il voulait le pénétrer plus fort, plus vite, mais soudain il se retrouva sur le dos, la bite de Harry s'enfonçant en lui alors qu'il se demandait comment la situation avait pu se retourner si vite.

« Tu pensais que tu pourrais m'avoir si facilement, n'est-ce pas, _Malefoy _? »

Il y avait un éclat joueur dans ses yeux verts alors qu'il baissait le regard vers son amant ces yeux promettaient la plus perverse des vengeances au Serpentard.

Draco n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi excitant. Il ne put qu'écarter un peu plus ses jambes pour montrer qu'il acceptait cette « punition ». Cela s'avéra vraiment être une punition car Potter bloqua les poignets de Draco sur l'oreiller, l'empêchant de se toucher alors qu'il le baisait si lentement que Draco pensait qu'il allait exploser. Tout le long, les yeux de Potter restèrent rivés sur ceux de Draco, ne rompant pas le contact une seule seconde.

Ca aurait dû suffir à Potter – ca aurait vraiment dû – mais bien sur, ça n'était pas le cas. Parce que Potter se mit à siffler en Fourchelangue, disant des choses que Draco ne pouvait comprendre et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre. La tension dans l'aine de Draco tripla d'intensité. Un peu plus tard, Draco laissa échapper un cri rauque et vint sans autre caresse que le contact du ventre de Potter frottant sur son sexe à chacune des poussées languides.

Potter stoppa ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que les spasmes de Draco cessent, puis il reprit ses coups de rein dans le corps de Draco pendant une minute environ, jusqu'à ce que, son visage contracté dans une expression de plaisir, il jouisse enfin dans un gémissement étouffé. Il baissa la tête alors qu'il reprenait son souffle puis roula à coté de Draco.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

Draco fut celui qui se décida à rompre le silence.

« Quand est-ce que tu as deviné ?

- J'étais presque sûr que c'était toi dès que tu as franchi la porte. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Personne ne pouvait être un acteur aussi convainquant dans le rôle de Draco Malefoy. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco.

« Tu es un acteur merdique, à propos. »

Le blond répondit par un sourire suffisant.

« Je t'avais dit qui j'étais la dernière fois. En plus de ça, je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre.

- Seulement parce que tu es un trop bon coup.

- Alors repose toi, monsieur le héros, dit Draco avec un large sourire. Parce que je vais bientôt te demander de me baiser à nouveau. »

The End.

* * *

NOTES:

(0) J'ai sérieusement miséré pour traduire le titre... L'original, c'était Polyjuice passion, un genre de jeu de mot sur Polyjuice potion/passion. Alors bon... j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais, la voie de la facilité étant interdite puisqu'il y a déja la fic "Passion Polynectar" traduite par Verowyn! Désolé si c'est un peu naze :P

(1) L'original, c'était que l'info serait utile « for wanking pruposes », ce que pour ma part je voulais traduire par « à des fins masturbatoires ». Moi je l'aimais bien cette traduction, elle a quelque chose d'un peu froid, presque scientifique et très concrète, c'est un peu comme ça que j'imagine que Malefoy considère la branlette, d'un œil neutre et pratique, digne et pragmatique, une bonne vidange, ce genre de choses XD Mais bon, on m'a dit que ca faisait trop bizarre :P Tant pis, vous avez eu droit à une périphrase à rallonge à la place ! =)

(2) J'avoue que j'adorais la version anglaise, à savoir « His Sexiness the Boy Who Lived » , j'ai bien failli le laisser tel quel ! Mais bon, si on se met à laisser en anglais tous les trucs qui roxxent en anglais, on traduit plus grand-chose je suppose ^^ J'espère que « sa Toridissime Altesse » semble une bonne alternative à « sa Sexiness » !

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Moi, j'ai adoré passer des heures à la lire encore et encore, pour la traduire, pour trouver les mots qui transmettraient au mieux l'ambiance, l'intention. Et ces lemons, bien meilleurs que tous ceux que j'ai jamais écrits réunis ! Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi je kiffe graaaaave =) Nous attendons vos reviews avec impatience :)_

_Merci de votre passage et à bientôt pour une fic originale cette fois._

_Bise_

_Nella_


End file.
